


Fingertip

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Crush, F/M, First Kiss, You're Mark's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're Mark's sister and Ethan is the biggest distraction ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for my blog, @sweetie-pie-sean. I based it on a song called Fingertip by GFriend.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

_“In that short time_  
_You entered my heart_  
_Besides you,_  
_I can’t see anything”_

[FINGERTIP - GFriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRPrpLSo4To)

* * *

 

Your fingers tap across the keyboard quickly, filling the once blank word document before you with (somewhat coherent) sentences, narrating the tale of the protagonist in your assigned summer reading. Your teeth tug on your lower lip as you attempt to piece your thoughts together. A sigh escapes you and you slump down in your chair, defeated.

College is hard...like, hard… You knew that it would be, but your mind still hasn’t made the transition to be able to handle the stress of the workload...and it’s still only summer. But you’ll make it through, you have faith in yourself.

You sit back up in your chair and continue typing when someone knocks on your bedroom door, interrupting your train of thought.

“Yeah?” You call out, trying to refocus on your work. The door slowly creaks open behind you, revealing your brother, Mark, standing in the doorway.

“It’s me, I need to talk to you about something.” He says, welcoming himself into your room. You sigh and push back from your desk as he takes a seat on your bed.

“About what? Did something go wrong with the last video?” You ask, referring to his most recent video that you edited. He smiles at you.

“No, the video was great. It’s just that you’re going to start college in a month, so you’ll be really busy and finding time to help me edit will get hard for you.”

“I have Kat to help too.” You remind, concerned as to where this conversation is going.

“I know, but still, you’re going to need to focus on your classes, sis.”

“Mark, it’s fine-”

“Let me finish! I’m bringing in some help. You remember Ethan, right?”

Your freeze, eyes going wide. “Ethan? Like, CrankGameplays Ethan?”

“Yeah, that Ethan. He’s moving to LA, so I asked him to edit for me so that you can focus on your schoolwork.”

You remain silent and simply stare at your brother blankly. You’re pretty confused and a little...offended?

“You think I can’t do it?”

“No! I know you _can_ , I just don’t want you to _have_ to!” He quickly notices your feelings and sighs helplessly. “Look, Ethan’s a cool guy, you’ll get along with him, I know it!”

Mark gives you this famous ‘trust me, it’ll be ok’ smile. You sigh. “Yeah...I hope so.”

“Good! He’ll be moving here next week, and I told him that we would help him move in!”

“What day?”

“Tuesday.” Mark gets up from for bed and heads for the door. “It’ll find out what time and then let you know!” He closes the door behind him and leaves you to your work. You save the part of the essay that you have typed up and close out of it, opting to go to YouTube and watch a few of Ethan’s videos.

As the Ethan on your screen screams his intro you chuckle to yourself.

“Ethan in LA, huh?” You lips curl into a smile as you look over his face. “I guess we’ll just sit back and see how it goes…”

_\---3 Weeks Later---_

It’s been a few weeks since Ethan officially moved in and joined ‘Teamiplier’, and everything is going very well Everyone really likes having him around the office; his playful demeanor keeps the mood in the office upbeat, no matter how busy and stressful things get. On top of that, he’s full of fun and new video ideas that have all worked without a hitch.

But at the same time, you hate having him around...he’s distracting… His bright smile, his bubbly laugh… Hell, you blush nearly every time he says your name. It’s hard to play it off, but thankfully only Amy and Kathryn have picked up on it. (You’ll never forget the look of satisfaction on their faces when you finally admitted to them that they were right…)

The two of them have been pestering you every time they have a free moment to do so, demanding that you flirt more openly or ask him out on a date, but you’re standing strong...for now…

It’s getting really hard to ignore your emotions towards him, and it’s starting to show more and more. In the few moments that you’ve spent together away from the others, you could feel the tension sitting heavy in the air. And the worst part? He’s starting to notice.

He’s been looking at you differently recently, his eyes linger long than they did at the beginning, almost like he’s trying to read you...it’s unnerving. You know you can’t confess to him, there’s no way he’d be interested in you like that; to him you’re just Mark’s little sister. And you and him dating would really make things weird between him and Mark, right?

You shake the thought out of your head as you try to focus on your chemistry assignment. Your toes press deeper into the plush office carpet as you roll your chair closer to the desk. The video that you just finished editing is taking it’s sweet time converting, which is almost annoying as this assignment...maybe you should have had Ethan edit the video instead.

Your eyes instinctively roll at the thought of him. Once again you find your mind to drift back to that blue-haired moron...what’s with you?!

“Hey, ____.” Ethan’s voice comes from behind you, scaring you. You gasp and spin your chair to face him quickly.

“Damnit, Ethan! You scared the shit out of me!” You exclaim, irritated.

“Sorry!” He replies with a weak smile. His response confuses you. He kinda looks...hurt?

“What’s wrong?” You ask, frowning a bit. “You look upset.”

“Uh, yeah. I just wanted to talk to you, privately.” He explains, eyes looking over your face to gauge your reaction. The serious tone in his voice scares you.

“O-of course.” You sputter, watching as he pulls over his rolling chair to sit closer to you. “What’s going on?”

“I want to talk things out. It’s obvious that I make you uncomfortable; everyone has noticed it. I even talked to Mark about it, even he doesn’t know why you don’t like me. I just want to know what I did to make you so uncomfortable. I want to fix things.”

His words leave you speechless. Does he _seriously_ think that you dislike him? _Really_? You stare at him in disbelief.

“Let me get this straight...you think that I hate you or something?” You ask, baffled.

“Well, hate is kind of a strong word, but I know you don’t like me. Everyone does.”

“That’s not true, not even close, Ethan.” His eyebrow raises at your words.

“Really?”

“Really I’m just...weird with new people.” You lie, trying to resolve the situation without revealing yourself.

“You’re lying. Mark said that you’re usually very outgoing. It’s just me. Literally, you have a problem with me.”

“I do not! I swear!”

“Then why don’t you act like it! Jesus, ____, you barely look me in the eye!” He retorts, raising his voice a bit.

“Because I don’t want to make things weird!” You explain, slowly growing more and more irritated.

“Why would that make things weird?!”

“Because I’m into you?!” Your eyes widen when you realize what you said.

The room falls silent. The two of you sit there staring at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Your teeth tug at your lower lip. _Shit._

“Hold on, wait, a thing? You mean like-”

“A thing...like...like a crush or feelings or whatever…” You reply quietly, eyes looking down to your lap, avoiding eye contact. Your fingers curl into fists when the silence returns. It makes you nervous, how quiet he's being… You really fucked up… “We can pretend I never said that, right?”

“No, no not at all…” He mutters. You look up to him, desperate to explain yourself further but notice a bright smile spread on his lips.

“Ethan?”

“I like you too. In the not-friendly way.”

A smile creeps across your lips as well.

“This went much better than expected.” He admit, leaning forward a bit in his chair.

“Yeah…” You agree breathlessly. “Yeah it did.” You lean forward a bit too, drawn to Ethan even more now. He reaches out and cups your cheek, gently pulling you close enough to kiss. It’s a sweet, chaste kiss, but it makes your heart flutter with excitement. Your fingers tangle in his blue locks just as the office door swings open.

The two of you jump back away from each other, startled, and your heart nearly stops beating when you realize who’s standing in the doorway.

“Mark, I-” You studder, trying to explain yourself only to be cut off by him.

“Ethan _fucking_ Nestor, I asked you to edit my videos, not _make out with my little sister_.” Your jaw drops at Mark’s words, unable to react properly to the situation. Ethan, however, laughs.

“I can do _both_ though! Don’t worry about it!” He jokes, playfully rolling his chair next to you and throwing an arm over your shoulder.

“ _Gross_.” Mark groans, shaking his head. Ethan’s contagious laugh finally causes you to join in, so you barely hear Mark’s ‘hurt her and I kill you’ remark. You look over to Ethan still laughing a bit.

“We’re gross, Ethan.” You inform jokingly, causing Ethan to laugh harder.

“Yeah, the grossest!”

The two of you spend the rest of the day in the office laughing, joking and getting a little work done too. Your eyes glance back over to Ethan as he half-heartedly focuses on one of your brother’s videos.

_This is going to be great._


End file.
